<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll be fine when you're with me by wafflehearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504688">i'll be fine when you're with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflehearts/pseuds/wafflehearts'>wafflehearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, dianetti, fear of needles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflehearts/pseuds/wafflehearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Gina finds out about Rosa's fear of needles?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll be fine when you're with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/gifts">Nadiahilkerfan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt from @Nadiahilkerfan :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>“Ms Diaz, it’s your turn.” The doctor informs Rosa in the waiting area.</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Rosa nods nervously, walking into the injecting room, laying down on the resting chair. She gulps as she closes her eyes, waiting for the sharp prick, the agonizing sensation. It’s gonna be over soon, she reassures herself. </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Rosa waits impatiently in the resting chair, taking deep breaths to calm herself as the doctor prepares the syringe. Before she realizes it, a few minutes has already passed. What’s taking him so long? she wonders. Rosa opens up one eye cautiously, only to see a giant syringe poised above her, ready to be plunged into her arm anytime.</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Rosa shrieks and falls off the resting chair, hyperventilating. Alarmed, the doctor kneels down next to her. “Ms Diaz, are you okay…” The rest of the world fading away, Rosa’s shoulders heaves as she pants, the blood pounding in her ears, her heart thudding in her chest. Calm down, calm down, she reminds herself. Inhale, exhale…</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rosa jerks awake, breathing hard, her body soaked in sweat. Startled, she looks around, only to see she’s in her bedroom, with Gina fast asleep next to her. She heaves a sigh of relief. It was just a horrible dream. Reaching over to her phone on the nightstand, she squints at the bright screen. It reads “3:04 am”.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Rosie what are you doing, go back to sleep,” Gina mumbles sleepily, wrapping an arm around Rosa’s torso, pulling her back into the bed. Rosa drops her phone back onto the nightstand, making a loud <em>clang.</em> She winces internally at the loud noise. “Sorry for waking you up G,” She whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Gina only mumbles incomprehensibly in response, already half asleep. Rosa sighs and pulls the covers up, looking around worriedly once more. <em>It’s okay, it was just a dream,</em> she comforts herself. Closing her eyes, she feels herself slowly drift back to sleep...</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">~~</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Gina sighs in satisfaction as she comes out of the bathroom. There is nothing she loves more than a hot steamy shower. Well, actually there is. And she just happened to be curled up in bed, still asleep, snoring lightly. “Rosa, wake up!” Gina yells, pulling the covers off her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rosa groans, a streak of bright sunshine shining directly on her face. She pulls the covers back up. “Why is it so bright,” she mumbles, covering her eyes with her hand.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Because it’s 11:30 already,” Gina leans over to draw the blinds. “Come on, get up. I’m making breakfast after I change.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Grumbling, Rosa starts to get up, only to lie back down again, feeling her head sink into the soft satin pillow. Humming in satisfaction, she closes her eyes and starts to go back to sleep…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Gina rolls her eyes, taking off her robe. “Rosa, wake up! You went to sleep at 12 last night. I don’t know how you manage to sleep that long.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rosa opens one eye reluctantly, only to see a naked Gina in front of her. Flustered, she gapes, opening her mouth, but no words come out of it.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Gina chuckles at her expression, putting on her shirt and jeans. “Now that’s one way to get you to wake up. Come on, I’m going to make breakfast,” she leans forward to peck Rosa’s lips.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Grudgingly, Rosa gets up and heads to the bathroom for a quick shower.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">~~</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So... are we gonna talk about what happened last night?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Hm?” Rosa looks up from her phone, her fork stopping halfway to her mouth.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You know, yesterday night. When you woke up, and very rudely woke me up too. I need my beauty sleep, let me remind you. Anyways, it sounded like you were waking up from a nightmare. Were you?” Gina questions tentatively, not wanting to embarrass or infuriate Rosa in any way.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The lack of response tells Gina she’s correct. Rosa shifts uncomfortably, placing her fork down. Gina notices this and immediately adds, ”You don’t have to tell me if you want to, babe. Although it would be a good addition to my blackmail files...” she muses thoughtfully. Rosa chuckles, knowing full well Gina is joking. “Seriously though, Rosa. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Gina places her hand over Rosa’s, smiling brightly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No, I want to,” Rosa says eventually after making up her mind. “Uh...” she stammers, not knowing where to start.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What was the nightmare about?” Gina asks curiously.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">As Rosa recalls her dream, she starts to panic, her breathing quickening and head spinning. She tries to calms herself down, taking a deep breath. “It was about needles,” she mumbles, looking down, embarrassed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Gina isn’t sure she heard Rosa correctly, because she doesn’t believe it. Her tough, badass girlfriend, scared of needles? She is certain she’s being messed with and has to laugh, but then she sees Rosa’s eyes flickering around, never once settling on something, the faint but evident blush on her cheeks, and her hands wringing nervously. Gina looks up in disbelief, incredulity in her large blue eyes. “Wha—,” she stutters for a while, finally coming up with a coherent sentence. “You’re scared of needles?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rosa nods, suddenly shy, and looks down once again.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Gina, meanwhile, is still in shock. They’ve been dating for over a year, how has she never known that the detective was afraid of needles? It’s then that she realizes she’s never seen or heard Rosa mentioning anything about an injection, plus she always refuses to sign up for the precinct blood drive. Gina’s always assumed it was due to privacy reasons. Never in a million years would she have guessed that Rosa has a fear of needles. <em>Damn</em>. She needs to sharpen up her investigation skills if she wants to blackmail all her coworkers.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Wow, this is… this is a lot.” Gina says, a hand clutching at her chest dramatically. “I need to sit down.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Gina, you’re already sitting down,” Rosa points out, confused.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I was clearly just saying that for dramatic effect,” she huffs.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rosa rolls her eyes and smiles. She should’ve known. “So… you don’t find it stupid that I have a fear of needles?” she asks hesitantly. As much as she’d hate to admit it, Rosa’s scared Gina might see her as puny and weak now, not the badass she clearly is, and decide to leave her. She doesn’t know what she’ll do if that happens.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">To her relief, Gina shakes her head vigorously and replies, “Oh, Rosa! Of course not! Everyone has fears.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Really? What are you afraid of?” Rosa asks, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Nothing. That’s why I’m much more superior than all of you.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rosa snorts.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“But Rosie, there seems to be an event at the precinct next week…?” The corner of Gina’s mouth turns up into a small smile, her eyes glistening.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh no oh no oh no,” Rosa’s eyes widen. “Please don’t make me participate in the blood drive babe.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Gina shrugs. “Okay, I’m not forcing you too. I’m just saying, it might help you get over your fear, and I’m sure you wouldn’t want other people finding out, would you? I mean, someone’s bound to ask you why you never participate. Like Santiago. Hmm, I need a manicure soon.” she muses to herself, peering at her painted nails.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rosa groans. Damn it. Gina has a point. Like always. Sometimes she hates it when her girlfriend’s right. “Fine,” she sighs in defeat. “But,” she demands. “Only if you stay with me the whole time.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Sure, babe. I’ll hold your hand while you cry and let you eat ice cream and watch cartoons after the injection.” Gina teases affectionately. “Is that what you want?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Rosa rolls her eyes, but she can’t stop the smile from creeping onto her face. “I’m not a child Gina.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Hm, yeah sure, whatever you say,” Gina hums, her attention already back on her phone.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Dreading the next week already, Rosa continues to eat her breakfast silently, the two of them minding their own business. But she knows that as long as Gina’s with her, she’ll be okay. Sometimes she loves her girlfriend so much.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>